Our Nanny Went to Outer Space
by Artdirector123
Summary: What if Clara from the normal doctor who universe got switched with one from a universe where she's the nanny to toddler versions of the 11th and 12th doctor.
1. Chapter 1

Clara and the Doctor ran into the TARDIS and immediately slammed the door shut behind them, bracing themselves against it. They were panting and the could hear something running up to break through. It hit with a mighty thump, but the doors did not budge. Three more times it tried before they hear some sort of angry groaning sound and the creature lumbered away. Still panting, they both relaxed and gave gave looks of relief.

It wasn't long before the Doctor's panting turned into laughter. Clara gave the bow tie wearing man an odd look. "What's...so funny?" Clara asked, annoyed and exasperated, "You...nearly got us...KILLED!"

"Sorry," the Doctor said finished with his laughing fit, breathing now under control, "Really I am. I'm just really glad neither of us WERE killed." He then moved over to her to check her for scrapes and bruises. "You alright?" he said, voice now full of concern.

"Yeah," Clara said standing up right, "I'm fine. Don't worry." "What was that thing anyways?" She asked, "It looked like some kind of weird manticore."

"It was a Riggavirauos," he said as he moved over to the TARDIS controls to get them back into the time vortex, "brilliant creatures, but very territorial." He began pressing buttons and and pulling levers. "So when do you want to be home at?" he asked.

Clara pulled a face. He had picked her up late that evening, and she had an early staff meeting at the school where she worked the next morning. Her feet felt like lead and she was more tired than she had ever been in her life. "Mind if I stay on the TARDIS tonight? I'm going to need a bit more sleep than my schedule will allow even if you get me home a minute after we left," she asked.

"Sure! the Doctor said. He then pressed a few more buttons, twisted a few knobs, and pulled a screen over to him. "Your new temporary room should be up the stairs and six doors down," he said before turning to her and smiling.

"Thanks Doctor," she said with a yawn, "Good night." She then turned to go find her room.

"Good night Clara," he called with the same fond smile.

Clara found her room, but it wasn't six doors down, it was seven. It could have been a simple mistake on the Doctor's part but she still thought the TARDIS might not entirely like her yet. She shook her head at that thought. The TARDIS had been much nicer to her after the incident with the Doctor's time stream and the Great Intelligence. Why would she suddenly start acting up now?

Clara went to grab the door handle but jerked back in pain as a jolt of electricity passed through her hand. Ok, maybe the TARDIS was still mad at her...Jeez this box could hold a grudge! She carefully grabbed the door handle again before walking inside the lavender room. There was a maroon bed in the center of the room. Without even taking her shoes off, Clara flopped onto the bed, and fell fast asleep.

(Meanwhile)

"And they all lived happily ever after. The end!" Clara said closing the book of fairy tales. She was sitting on a bunk bed with rocket patterned sheets and comforter.

"Yay!" the little boy named Matt cried, flinging his arms in the air. The little four year old with floppy brown hair was tucked into the bed on the lower bunk. Clara smiled at him and then at the other four year old sitting next to her, Peter.

He had almost grey dirty blond curls and large eyebrows that made him look like he was always upset, but Clara knew he had enjoyed the story as much as his step brother...well almost as much. When it came to enthusiasm, there was no competing with Matt. When she tried to get up, Peter said,"Don't go!" and gripped her skit.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"I want to hear another one," he said, "You read the one Matt wanted to hear, now I want to choose one!"

"Yeah!" Matt eagerly agreed,"Read us another one! Pretty please?" Matt was gripping his favorite stuffed giraffe while giving her his biggest puppy dog eyes, making it very hard for Clara to tell him no.

Some how though, she still managed to do so. "I'm sorry boys, but not tonight," she said. Both of them gave disappointed moans.

"But that's not fair! I didn't get to choose a story yesterday either!" Peter said, crossing his arms angrily.

"It is totally fair because I was the one choosing the story yesterday. You'll get to choose one tomorrow," she said. Peter continued to pout as she picked him up off the bed. She gripped the ladder leading to his bunk when he suddenly interjected.

"I can climb it myself!" he said, trying to get out of her arms. Clara grinned before setting him down and letting him climb up the ladder. When he reached the top, she tucked him in.

"Good night," she said before kissing his forehead. Peter scrunched up his face for a second in disgust as she kissed him before she moved down to do the same for Matt, who didn't act quite so offended by it.

As she reached the door, both boys called out saying, "Good night Clara!"

"Sweet dreams you two," she said before closing the door behind her. She walked downstairs to go gather her book and get back to studying. Clara had been a nanny to the two boys for over a year while she was studying to become a teacher. She was on her spring break now, but for the little boys that wasn't so. Their parents needed her to take care of them for the week and get them to and from preschool because they were out of town for business(Peter's father was in Hong Kong for a sales negotiation and Matt's mother was busy at a fossil dig site in Germany). She would be complaining about having to spend her spring break away from her family and friends, but she adored the two children too much to be that upset. Plus, their parents were more than willing to pay her extra for her troubles so that made it better as well.

She had everything she needed to stay over for the week including clothes, shampoo, and also a toothbrush. She also figured as long as she was here, she might as well read ahead a bit so she didn't have to do the work later and brought her school books along too. When she sat down to get started, she realized she had left the hallway light on. Those boys had enough trouble falling asleep as is. They didn't need light seeping through the crack in their door keeping them up.

She got up a walked over to the switch to turn it off, but when she touched it, a sharp shock pulsed through her fingers, causing her to flinch. She tentatively touched it again, but this time nothing happened. 'I'll have to tell them to get the wiring checked next time they call,' she said as she turned off the lights.

She walked back downstairs and sat back down on the sofa. She read though a few paragraphs of her history book before her eyes began to droop. Finally they shut close as she fell asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

To be continued...

**hey guys! I hope you like this story. I have two other stories about the Toddler Who AU if you'd like to check them out. Thanks for reading and please tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

Clara awoke tired, groggy, and much earlier than she had wanted. She could the twittering of birds just outside her window in the early morning light. 'Damn birds!' she thought as she rubbed her eyes then she stopped for a second. Birds? Window? There were neither of those in the TARDIS! She tried to roll over to see what was going on but fell of the sofa and onto her back with a yelp.

"Ok this just wierd," she said, not understanding anything that was going on. She looked around and she was no longer in the lavender room, but in a beige living room with white carpeting and slate grey couch and chairs, along with a large marble topped coffee table. She got up and pinched herself. Surely this was some trick. That's it! The TARDIS must have moved her into another room as its idea of a joke! "That cow..." Clara muttered under her breath. She looked around and found a door quickly. She marched over to it angrily. She was going to have a word with the Doctor about this. When she opened the door though, her anger was replaced with shock and surprise.

Outside that door was not the TARDIS halway. Outside was well, outside. A great suburban landscape like from a home and garden magazine was laid out before her. Freshly trimmed lawns and quaint little houses she wishes she could afford as far as the eye could see in the slightly chilly morning. Clara shook her head and backed up, closing the door again slowly. This was impossible. It had to be some kind of trick! Did the Doctor decide to drop her off anyways and brought her to the wrong place? No...the Doctor wasn't stupid enough to mistake this place for her little apartment and would have at least woken her up first before doing so. What could it be...

Before she could continue her thought, she swore she heard a voice giggling. She turned around just in time to catch a little brown and blue blur that had jumped into her arms. After stumbling back for a second to regain her balance, she looked down to see that blur was actually a younge boy with floppy brown hair and rocket print pajamas.

"Good Morning Clara!" he said with one of the sweetest (yet extremely familiar) smile she had ever seen and eyes that practically sparkled with trust and admiration.

Clara just stood there for a moment, utterly confused, bewildered, and dumbfounded. And in her confusion, she said the worst thing she could have possibly said at that moment: "I'm sorry...but who are you?" In a split second that smile had fallen from the child's face faster than a shooting star and his eyes began to grow wide with fear.

(Meanwhile in the TARDIS)

Clara awoke slowly, feeling very refreshed and comfortable. She couldn't remember a time she slept this well. She sighed happily and snuggled into the feather pillow she had her arms around. Wait...feather pillow? Clara's eyes shot open in fear. She wasn't on the couch in the living room of Capaldi-Smith household anymore. She wasn't in any room in their house for that matter! She sat up in a panic and looked at her surroundings. She couldn't see very well but found a remote on the end table next to the bed and accidentally pressed a button on it. The lights slowly turned on and to her dismay she found herself in marroon bed in a strange lavender room.

Her mind raced to figure out what must have happened, and her heart nearly stopped when she came to a conclution. Some creep or stalker or something must have broken into the house and kidnapped her in her sleep to bring her here! She tried to calm her breathing. "Its ok," she said to herself,"You're a smart girl, Clara. You just need to figure out where you are, find a phone, and call the police. You'll be fine." She had almost calmed herself down when a sickening though came to mind. What if whatever freak that kidnapped her had done something to Matt and Peter? With that thought she raced to the bedroom door and tore it open. She ran into the hallway to find it to be completely made out of metal. 'This must be part of the creep's basement,' She thought.

"Ah, Clara!" an unfamiliar male voice called. She turned to see a man in a Victorian style coat, suspenders, and bow tie smiling at her as he walked down the hall. She clenched her fists. If this man had laid a single finger on those little boys, she was going to rip his head off. "Already dressed I see-" he started but stopped, smile falling as he saw the seething rage in her eyes. "Clara are you-" but before he could finish, Clara kneed him in the stomach, forcefully turned him around, and bent his arm painfully behind his back. "Cl-Clara?!" he said fearfully once he could get air back in his lungs after having the wind knocked out of him.

"What the bloody hell have you done with them?!" she demanded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To be continued

**hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Please tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

Guilt seeped through her as the little boy's eyes grew more watery. "You...you don't remember m-me?" He sniffled. Now full tears had welled up in his eyes. "B-but you have to!" he said, "you always know who I am."

"I-I..." She said. But she couldn't finish her statement as the boy wriggled out of her arms and ran off sniffling and simpering. "No wait!" Clara said running after the small boy.

"Peteeeeeer!" He cried as he ran up the stairs. The other boy was still asleep, though not for much longer. Little Matt climbed up the ladder and began shaking his step brother awake.

"Stop iiit!" he said waking up and shoving his brother to the side. He gave him an angry scowl but his face softened a bit when he saw he was crying. "What's wrong with your face?" he ask, "you never are not smiling."

"Cl-Clara...Clara" he said between sobs.

"Stop that! I can't understand what you're saying!" Peter said getting frustrated..

"Clara doesn't care about me anymore!" he cried and then went back to sobbing.

"That's dumb! Why would she not care about you?" Peter said.

"I-I hugged her an-and told her good morning," he said hiccuping,"And she didn't know who I was!"

"She could've made a mistake," Peter said. He really couldn't understand why Matt would think she didn't care about him. She was always giving him hugs and kissed, and paid attention to him all the time...sometimes too much attention in peter's opinion.

Suddenly the door burst open and Clara appeared in the doorway. She had been looking for the boy and the house was big with a lot of rooms. "There you are!" she said.

"See Matt," he said, "she wouldn't have come looking for you if she didn't care about you."

"Yes!" Clara said lying. She realized if she was going to figure out anything about where she was and how to get back to the Doctor, she was going to have to play along. "You're Matt and Peter!" she said, remembering what the little boy had called out before.

This seemed to make him calm down a little bit, but he seemed skeptic. "Then why didn't you know who I was earlier?" he asked.

"Well you see..." she said trying to come up with something, "I...hit my head! Yeah! and now I'm having trouble remembering things!"

That didn't make the situation much better. While it was true he wasn't crying anymore, now he had a familiar look of worry on his face. "Oh no! Do you go to the docta?" he said, "I can call! Mummy taught me the number!"

"No no no!" she said, "I'll be fine, really. It'll just take a little while."

"Are we gonna have to teach you everything?" he asked. Then a certian sparkel came to his eye. "Ooo! Oo! Can I be your teacher?" he asked, excitedly.

"No, I want to be her teacher!" Peter responded.

"No me!" Matt said.

"I know more numbers and adding!" Peter argued.

"How? We're in the same preschool group!" Matt responded.

"Neither of you are going to be my teacher,"she said, stopping the argument, "I don't need that kind of teacher, I'm just having trouble remembering specific things like places and people."

"Ok," Matt said. "Hey Clara?" he asked.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Can we have pancakes with strawberry syrup for breakfast? Pretty please?" he asked, giving her a pleading look. It made her heart melt.

"Oh alright!" she said. Before she knew it, the little four year old was dragging her downstairs to the kitchen, while the other was racing behind them. As he did, Clara couldn't help but wonder where the girl she had apparently replaced was. She hoped she wasn't in any kind of trouble.

(Meanwhile)

"Clara stop please!" the strange man cried in panic as she held his arm behind his back. Mrs Vastra and her wife Jenny had given her some self defense classes a few years ago, and she was glad she hadn't forgotten them. She wished she had taken more, but whenever she was over for lessons Strax seemed to be at his worst. Jenny always managed to put him in a time out, but that always took up a while of the class period to chase him down.

"Not until you tell me what you've done with them, you sicko!" she said. She bent his arm further for a second, causing him to shout.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" he said. This resulted in her bending his arm further again. This whole situation had made the Doctor more confused than he had been in a long time. What was wrong with Clara? Yesterday she was perfectly fine and today she was acting like he was some stranger that had sent bounty hunters after her family! "Clara, It's me the Doctor! Your friend!" he pleaded with her.

"Friend?!" she said incredulously, "like hell! I've never seen you before in my life! You kidnapped me and brought to to this freaky place! Probably drugged me too! If you honestly think you're my friend, then you're the one who needs a doctor!"

"WHAT?!" the Doctor said in surprise. She thought he had kidnapped her?! Where did that come from? "Are you insane?!" he said, "You asked to stay over!"

She bent his arm more. "First, I should be the one asking you that! I already know the answer though," she said, "Secondly, I couldn't of! I don't even remember doing that! I don't even know why I'm trying to argue with you. Look, you better tell me what you've done with Matt and Peter, or I bend your arm out of it's socket!"

"I didn't-" he started, but stopped himself. He had gotten an idea. If he got her to the control room, he might be able to do a scan to figure out what was going on. "Alright!" he said, "I give in. They're seven doors down and then down a flight of stairs."

"Thank you," she said letting go of his arm. Before he could straighten up, she shoved him inside the lavender room and closed the door behind him.

"Clara?" he said before hearing a click as the door locked. He turned around and tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. He slapped his forehead and cursed under his breath. He had designed the temporary room too fast and put the lock on the outside! "Clara open the door!" he said.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid?" she said, "Why would I let you out?! You're my kidnapper!"

"They're behind a locked door," he said, "One that needs a key. You'll never get in without me!"

"I don't care," she said, "I'll figure out how to pick the lock if I have to. You are staying right there, mate. And you aren't leaving until the cops come to cart you off to prison."

"What? No! You can't!" the Doctor said. This is was bad. The only doors in the control room were the ones leading outside. Outside to the abyss of deep space.

"Just watch me, creep," she said. He then heard her running down the hall. He began to panic. He had to get out of there. But how? He blinked and then facepalmed as he realized the answer. He pulled out the sonic from his pocket and then used it on the door.

"Clara!" he called racing down the hall. He entered the control room and looked around for her, only to see her standing in front of the open front doors. He moved over to her, but she didn't even notice him. She looked on in shock as she stared off into...well, space. "Clara?" he said quietly, but she didn't respond. The Doctor moved back to the control panel to pull up a scanner. As it was scanning, she finally closed the door and slowly turned around. She wasn't looking at him and still had a dazed expression on her face. "Are you alright?" he asked, startling her. She looked up at him with fear. "Sorry," he said wincing.

She pushed back against the front door of the TARDIS. "Stay away from me!" she said, "I-I'm not afraid of you...whatever-you-are!"

"You don't have to be," he said, "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Liar!" she said, "You wouldn't have abducted me if you didn't want to hurt me! What do you want, alien? To cart me off as a slave? An exotic pet? Well I'm not going to let you!"

"I'm not going to do any of those things to you," he said in a calming voice, "Something's wrong with you, and I'm going to find out what that is."

"There's nothing wrong with-" she started but was silenced by a loud beeping.

"Aha!" he said. "No...that's not...that actually explains a lot," he said, eyes growing wide in surprise. "The problem is you're not the right Clara," he said looking up at her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To be continued...

**sorry for abusing the Doctor so much. Also I probably won't be updating this again for a bit. The only reason I wrote this chapter so soon was to get it out of my head so I could focus on other things. I'm a very impulsive person. Anyways, I hope you like it! Please tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Nummy!" Matt said, after swallowing a chunk of the pancakes. Clara smiled at the little boy. She was really glad she was better at making pancakes than soufflés. While little Matt was happily enjoying his pancakes, Peter was picking at his.

"Peter, are you alright?" Clara asked. His brother seemed to really enjoy the pancakes, why wasn't he? She didn't know this boy, but she still didn't want to him to be ill or anything.

"'M fine," he said. She could tell he was lying, but before she could press him for more details, Matt called her

"Clara!" Matt said, presenting his syrup stained plate, "I'm done! Thanks for the pancakes! They were yummy!"

"You're welcome," she said before taking the plate to the sink.

While she was doing that, Peter leaned over to Matt and whispered into his ear. "I don't trust this Clara. There's something wrong with her," he said.

"Well, duh! She hit her head and now she's having trouble remembering things," Matt said.

"No, dummy!" Peter said, flicking his step brother's shoulder, "I mean she's acting funny. She didn't make the pancakes like she usually does, and her voice sounds different when she talks to us."

Matt looked at Clara for a second while her back was turned. "That might be part of the whole hitting her head thing. 'Sides, I haven't noticed anything," Matt said, "What do you think's wrong with her?"

"I don't think she's our Clara," he said, "I think someone or something has replaced her!"

Matt snickered. "That's silly!" he said.

"You're silly!" Peter said, flicking his shoulder again.

"Dooooon't!" Matt whined, smacking his hand away. The two boys started a slap fight. Clara turned just in time to see this happening.

"Boys! Stop it!" she said, splitting them up. "I don't want to see either of you hitting one another!" she said.

"He started it!" Matt said.

"Did not!" Peter rebutted.

"I don't care who started it, you're both going to stop it right now, alright?" she said. The two boys nodded, not looking at her. "Good, I don't want to see anymore fighting, or you'll get a time out," she said. She then began to help them out of their booster seats. "Do either of you have somewhere to be this morning?" she asked.

They looked at her like she was crazy for a second. Was she serious? Even if she had hit her head she should know they'd be in preschool at there age. "Ok I think I see what you mean," Matt said too quietly for her to hear. "Yeah," he said, "We have preschool at 8:30."

"Oh right!" Clara said, feeling stupid. She knew they were preschool age, but it hadn't really occurred to her that she would have to take them to it for some reason. Crud, she didn't even know where their preschool is! Wait...she had her phone with google maps! All she need was the name. "Hey, just as a reminder...what's the name of your school?" she asked.

"Coal Hill," they said simultaliously. Clara froze. That...that was the name of the school she worked at! It didn't have a preschool, even though some of the children acted like preschoolers...and it certainly wasn't located in a suburb. Was she even on earth? Where...or maybe when was she?

"Alright," she said, faking calm, "Why don't you two start getting ready, ok?" The two boys ran off to get their cloaths on. As soon as they were gone, the fake smile fell from Clara's face. Where the heck was she? She hoped the Doctor could figure it out and get her back soon.

(Meanwhile in a parallel universe)

"Your molecular structure is different from anything else in the universe," the Doctor said, looking back at the screen.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Clara snapped in confused. She wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. She was stuck on a space ship floating through outer space piloted by an alien who kidnapped her. This whole place was creepy and she just wanted to go home. The boys were probably missing her.

"It means that you're not from this universe. Somehow, you switched places with my Clara," he said.

"Yeah, Likely story," Clara said, not believing him. Did he really think she was going to trust him? She didn't even know his name.

The Doctor looked at her with confusion. A very familiar look. "I'm being honest, I just want to get my Clara back. Why would I say such a thing if I wanted you to stay?" he asked.

"You would then pretend to search through your files to find a way home for me but then you say something like 'oh no there is no way home'," she said, "then you would mope about for your 'friend' to earn my sympathy. Once you had done that, I would be forced to stay because you lead me to believe I had no identity on earth so I couldn't last long or something. Then you would have your own little human pet forever."

The Doctor stood there for a second, mouth agape. "Well..." he said, "I guess I could have done that..." "Honestly though I would never do that. I promise. Cross my hearts," he said, making two crossing motions over his chest.

"Hearts?" Clara said.

"Yes, I have two," he said smiling.

"...You really are an alien," she said, trying to stop herself from smiling.

"Was that a smile?" the Doctor said, a knowing grin on his face.

"Heh, you wish!" she said.

"Alright then," he said, still smiling smugly. "I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot," he said, "Let's start over. Hello, I'm the Doctor." He held out a hand for her.

"Really? That's what people call you?" she said.

"Yes, along with 'hey you, get off my planet' but I don't think that counts as a name," he said.

Clara chuckled. "Well Doctor, I'm Clara," she said, taking his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Clara," he replied, shaking her's.

"You two, now you better get me home or you're going to regret it," she said.

"Yes boss!" the Doctor said, saluting her before turning back to the controls.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To be continued...

**Hey guys! Merry Christmas and Happy Wholidays! (Yes I just made that joke. Whatcha gonna do, huh?) Hope you like this little gift. Sorry this took a little bit. I've had finals and then I've been working on an original story on the side. It's called "Secret of the Amazon" and is on Fictionpress if any of you are interested. Shameless self advertising aside, I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to get another one done soon. **

**Hey what did you guys get for Christmas? Let me know in the review section! If you don't celebrate Christmas, I hope your day is still awesome! **


	5. Chapter 5

"Hi Jack! Hi Miss Jones!" Matt called out the car window. Clara was driving the kids to preschool and Matt decided to say hello to everyone they drove past. Getting them ready hadn't been the easiest thing. Little Matthew asked her to tie his bow tie for him which would have been impossible if it weren't for google. It took her ten minutes at least and he gave her a pretty skeptic look afterwards. Thankfully, he was back to his cheerful self as he waved to people on the street.

"Hi Mr Turlough! Hi Miss Smith! Hi-" he continued before his brother spoke up.

"Do you have to say hello to everyone we pass? It's not like they can all hear you or even say hi back," he said.

Matt pouted. "Miss Forman says we should be nice to everyone, and that's what I'm doing," he replied before turning back to the window. "Hi Mrs Jenny! Hi Mrs Vastra! Hi Strax!" He continued. At that, Clara turned her head to see a young woman who looked like the spitting image of Jenny Flint, a woman with spiky green hair, and a little brown dog with a cone around his neck, yapping away and tugging on his leash as he tried to run at their car. Clara had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing. THAT was Strax?! Then it dawned on her. That WAS Strax, Jenny, and Madame Vastra. She wasn't just stuck on Earth, she was in an alternate reality! How was the Doctor going to get her out of this? Clara sat there in shock as this sunk in. It wasn't until Matt shouted her name that she snapped back to reality.

She slammed on the breaks and looked around wildly, worried that she had hit someone."What? What's wrong?" she asked.

The two boys looked at her in surprise before pointing outside. "We're here," Peter said.

Clara looked out her window to see a preschool with a primary school next door. "Right," Clara said. She then proceeded to get out of the car and unbuckle the boys from their child seats. As they walked to the preschool she could see all sorts of kids with their guardians being dropped off, there was even another little boy with a bow tie being dropped off by what appeared to be a man in a kilt.

"Patrick!" Matt called out as he enthusiastically waved to the the boy. Clara couldn't help but wonder if any of these children were versions of different people from her universe. Some of the faces of the guardians looked familiar. One particular face was that of a red haired mother. She was holding a newborn in her right arm and wishing her two daughters, a little black girl and a bigger girl with a giant mass of curly blonde hair.

The curly haired girl looked especially familiar. She was wearing a little dress and was much bigger than any of the toddlers. She must be going to the primary school. There was a little water pistol peaking out of the pocket of her backpack.

"Hi Rivey!" Matt greeted her. Clara's eyes widened. That was River Song? She was just a little girl! Before Clara could say or do anything, both little boys let go of her hands. "Bye Clara!" Matt said, "I'm gonna go talk to Rivey and Patrick. See ya!" Peter also called out a goodbye as he ran off, but Clara didn't hear it because Matt decided to shout something very familiar. "Geronimo!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To be continued...

**Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter is so short. I would have made it longer but I wanted to get this part out soon, and I don't know when the next time I'll get a chance to work on this is. I do hope you guys like it! Small side notice: that story on fiction press has been changed to "angel of the Amazon". **


	6. Chapter 6

Clara walked through the halls of the TARDIS, steadily getting more frustrated. The Doctor said there was a kitchen, but every time she opened a door it lead to somewhere else. One time it even lead back into the exact same hallway! She turned and opened a door on her right...and was met with a giant cliff...

She quickly shut the door and leaned against it breathing heavily. She nearly walked off the edge of a cliff! Why was there even a cliff inside here in the first place?! How big was this place anyway? Not even wanting to think about it, she gave up looking and decided to head back to the control room.

After nearly half an hour of looking for the control room she finally found it. The Doctor was still working at the controls, typing away on a keyboard. Still annoyed about the cliff, Clara cleared her throat to get his attention.

His head popped up, fring bouncing for a second, to look at her with slight surprise. "Ah, Clara Two!" he said, "Back from the kitchen, I see."

"No," she said annoyed.

The Doctor looked at her in confusion. "I thought you were going to the kitchen," he said.

"I was," she replied, "but I couldn't! I checked almost every door and found nothing!"

"Well I doubt you found absolutely nothing in all of the rooms," he said with a slight grin, "I'm pretty sure there was some kind of furniture in some of them."

Clara glared at him. "Oh ha, ha, ha," she said, "You wouldn't be nearly so chipper if you were the one to nearly fall off a cliff! Why is there a cliff in this place?! Why would you even need one?!"

The Doctor frowned. "I don't remember adding a cliff..." he said, "It might be one of the security measures of the TARDIS. There might be a slight chance...that she doesn't like you..." his last sentence trailed off and became quieter.

"...I'm sorry, what?" she said, "How can a ship not like me?"

"Well you did attack her pilot," he said, "Sorry. What I mean is the TARDIS is sentient."

Clara blinked, processing this information. "It's alive?" she stated more than asked.

"Yup..." he said, "Don't feel too bad. She didn't like Clara One much at first either."

"Speaking of which, why are you calling me Clara Two?" she asked.

"Well you're not the Clara from my universe, so I can't call you Clara One," he said.

"How about unless there's two of us in a room, you just call me Clara," she said.

"Whatever you say..." he said shrugging before getting back to work.

Clara looked over his shoulder at the screen. It didn't have any proper letters, just circles. She then looked at the Doctor. The more she looked at him, the more familiar he seemed. She felt like she knew him from somewhere but she couldn't quite put her finger on it... "So what are you doing?" she said.

"I'm pinpointing the location of the switch. About ten hours ago a massive energy surge occurred in the TARDIS. I'm assuming that's what caused the switch," he said, "there are such things as parallel universes but there are also universes that intersect at one specific point in time, like a spider web, except not like a spider web at all, forget the web." "Anyways, to keep from collapsing in at that point, energy is spewed out in either direction," he said, "You and Clara One were caught at that exact point, causing you to switch. You probably got a nice jolt of energy from my universe in the process."

A memory of the night before came back to Clara when she zapped her finger on a light switch. "So what will you do when you find that point? You can't exactly go back to it," she said.

"Well yes and no, " the Doctor said, "This ship can travel through time, but I'd have to be in the exact spot the TARDIS was befor to do so and that's impossible. I'm going to use it to estimate the next point they will intersect." He then clapped his hands together. "Got it!" he exclaimed, "Now we just have to plug the coordinates and time into an equation and we should get the next point of crossing." He typed a few more things and pressed a button. The circles on the screen began rotating.

The two of them stood there for a minute. "So...what now?" she asked.

"We wait for it to finish calculating," he said.

"How long will that take?" she asked.

"It's having to search all of time and space," he said, "It'll take a little while." Clara nodded with a sigh. It looked like she would be stuck in this universe for a while.

No sooner had she sat down did she get jolted out of the captains chair. The TARDIS suddenly started shaking. Even the Doctor was caught off guard and had to grip the control panel. "What's going on?!" Clara said above the grinding noise.

"The TARDIS took off!" he answered, trying to press buttons.

"Did it finish calculating?" she asked.

"Not even close!" he said. All of a sudden, the shaking and noise stopped. Before they could relax, they heard a knock at the door. The Doctor slowly got up to answer it, but the door opened on its own. A beautiful woman in a tight dress and blonde, curly hair walked in. A gun sat in the holster at her waist and a devilish smile graced her lips. Clara had no idea who she was, but just like the Doctor there was something familiar about her.

"Hello, Sweetie," she greeted.

"Hello River," the Doctor said with an almost bitter-sweet tone.

That one sentence hit Clara like a truck. That woman...that was this universe's version of little River Williams. Just as that epiphany hit her, another one came crashing down on her as she turned back to the doctor. The bow tie, the floppy hair, the shining green eyes...there was only one person in the world like that. "...Matt?!" Clara said quietly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To be continued...

**Hope you liked this chapter guys! Sorry I've been busy with a play. Please tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

Clara drove back to Matt and Peter's house in slight shock. Was he-? No...he couldn't be. Could he? Her mind was filled with all sorts of questions. If little Matt was the doctor...then who are his parents supposed to be? What role does Peter play in all this? Do aliens exist in this world? How is the Doctor going to find her if she's in another Universe? What happened to the version of her in this universe?

She sat down on the couch once she got inside the house and just sat there in silence. Then something caught her eye on floor. It was a brown backpack. A piece of paper sticking out of it had her name on it. Curiosity getting the best of her, she took a look inside it and saw a college level textbook, a few changes of clothing, and a cellphone. She picked up the cellphone and turned it on. She knew it was wrong to snoop like this, but she had to know more about the other her. As the screen came on, a message popped up. "One missed call" it read. She clicked on the notification and the contact of the caller appeared.

"Who the heck is Danny Pink?" she asked herself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(At the preschool)

It was coloring time and all the little boys and girls were busy drawing and filling in coloring book pages, that is except for two. John Simm was sitting in the time out chair for smashing his crayons, and Peter was currently glaring at the coloring book page before him and muttering.

Two spikes haired boys walked up to him. "Peter, what's wrong?" David said walking up to him, "you haven't even started on your puzzle page."

"Yeah, you didn't eat anything during snack time either," his twin Johnny said.

"It's none of your business," Peter said, trying to get them to leave him to his thoughts

"He thinks Clara's been replaced by some alien or monster," Matt, who was sitting next to him, said. This caused his step brother to glare at him. "What?" he said defensively, "It's not like they can tell on you..."

"That sounds silly! Why do you think that?" David said with a smirk.

"Well she didn't recognize Matt this morning," Peter said, causing the twins to share strange looks.

"That IS really weird!" Johnny said.

"Also she didn't make pancakes how she usually does, didn't remember the name of our preschool, and when she tied my bow tie this morning she took a really long time, like she didn't remember how!" Matt continued.

"Maybe she just hurt her head," Chris said from across the aisle, not looking up from his puzzle sheet, "People forget things if they hit their heads hard enough."

"That's what she told us, but she said it really weird," Peter responded, "I think she might be lying."

"It can't be aliens though. Aliens don't exist," Chris answered.

"It has to be!" Peter argued, "How else could our Clara have disappeared? Aliens must have abducted her and replaced her with a spy!"

"But if it was an alien, how would she be able to speak English?" David asked, "Wouldn't aliens have their own weird languages like on the telly?"

"They could learn English," Peter said.

"Besides aren't aliens small, like the little green men?" Johnny said thoughtfully, "Maybe she's a robot spy!"

"Maybe she has an evil twin that replaced her in the night..." Patrick, who had been quietly sitting next to Matt.

"But then where did our Clara go then?" Peter asked.

"Well what if she is our Clara, but some evil magician has hypnotized her and is controlling her like a puppet!" Matt said.

"What if she got accidentally switched with another version of herself from another dimetion?" a voice from behind them said. All the boys turned to find the speaker was Mels. "What?" she said, "It could happen..."

The boys slowly turned away from her and Peter continued. "Well, whatever happened to her, I'm gonna figure it out!" he said.

"And how are you gonna do that?" David asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I'll trap her and interrogoteded her like they do on TV!" he said confidently.

"You mean, 'interrogate'?" Mels said, causing the boys to turn back to her again.

"Yeah, what she said...interrogate," Peter repeated, slightly embarrassed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Meanwhile in another Universe)

The Doctor gave Clara a strange look. Had she just called him Matt? "Pardon, but what did you just say?" he asked.

"Y-You're...You're Matt in this Universe!" she said in shock. At this the Doctor's eyes grew wide at that while River's eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm sorry...what's going on? Who is she?" River asked.

"She's my companion...Well not really." he said, "It's kind of complicated. She's a version of my latest companion from another universe...and apparently in that universe, I'm a little boy that she's a nanny to..."

There was an awkward silence before River began to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Clara asked, a bit offended.

"Makes a bit more sense than you might think seeing as he pretty much acts like a child anyways," she said, earning a pout from the Doctor. "By the way, I'm Professor River Song," she said holding out her hand, "Archeologist."

"Nice to meet you..." Clara replied, taking her hand.

River then quickly turn towards the Doctor. "Anyways, Sweetie, I need you to come with me," she said to him, "There are some pesky guards that won't let us take a look at an old crashed ship until we're sure we can deal with whatever is left in side."

"What kind of ship is it?" He said following her back to the door. Clara trailed behind them. The door opened and the three stepped out onto the lush, blue grass of an alien planet. They were right on the edge of a desert and a little off in the distance there was a large crashed ship. It looked like it had been there for a while. It was rusty and looked more like a husk than an actual ship. One thing that Clara noticed on the side of the ship was a large C insignia.

"Oh...A Cybership..." the Doctor said looking at it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To be continued...

**Hope you guys like this chapter! Please tell me what you think!**


End file.
